


Home

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: Elliot and Olivia moving in together. Extremely quick drabble. "Welcome home Elliot Stabler"
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick drabble because I’m happy that Chris’s reprising his role as Elliot Stabler.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song "Home" by Daughtry.

**“I’m going home**   
**Back to the place where I belong**   
**And where your love has always been enough for me” - Daughtry**

“Whose room is this for again?” Elliot asked, as he came through the kitchen doorway with a sealed desk lamp box.  
  
“That goes in Eli’s room.” Olivia says as she glances up from putting the silverware away.  
  
“What happened to the one he had before?” He questioned, going to stand next to Olivia.  
  
“Eli & Noah decided it would be great to play catch indoors.” She told him, as she closed the drawer and turned to look at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“Enough said.” He chuckled as he kissed her forehead and left to put the item where it belongs.  
  
Hearing the front door open she walked over to the kitchen entrance, seeing Dickie and Noah walking towards her from the foyer, each carrying an item for one of the rooms.  
  
Seeing her standing there, Dickie questioned “Why did you guys decide to move on the hottest day of the year?”. Tired, he placed the box down in front of him, as Noah walked towards his mom smiling, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she bent down, and quickly said “Dickie’s being lazy!” as he continued heading to the other room  
  
“I heard that squirt! Next time you are getting the heavy boxes.” He yelled out, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
“It was the only day the bigger moving van was available. Besides, your sisters and Eli will be here later to help unpack. Maureen and Nate just had to drop off Emily with your mom.” She explained, referring to Maureen’s husband and their four year old daughter.  
  
Grabbing the box, he gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head as he grabbed the box and walked to the other room, passing by his dad who was walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Smiling at his sons reaction, he walked up to Olivia, wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking up at him, she smiled, resting her head against his chest.  
  
“I think what Dickie brought in was the last of it.” He said, kissing the top of her head, brushing her hair back.  
  
“We’re finally done moving in.” She says, grinning up at him.  
Smiling back, he leans down, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
“Welcome home Olivia Stabler.”  
  
“Welcome home Elliot Stabler.”


End file.
